Gangs
Gangs are often a key part in the stories of the Grand Theft Auto games, commonly, the protagonist will work for, or against, them at certain points in the storyline. They are often quite aggressive and will most likely attack the player if they use a weapon and/or attack them first. Gangs can also offer assistance during some missions, especially in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Notice all gangs in the series allow only one or two ethnicites. This doesn't mean that the gangs are racist or xenophobic to others just for their background. A good example would be Little Jacob (Jamaican) in GTA IV and how he befriends, and works with Niko Bellic (Serbian). Italian-American Gangs Ancelotti Family (IV TBOGT) Members: Giovanni Ancelotti (Don), Charles Matteo¹ (Underboss), Anthony Spoleto¹ (Tony Black) (Caporegime) Frank Garone¹ (Caporegime), Rocco Pelosi (Enforcer), and Vince (Enforcer). Associates: Gracie Ancelotti, Anthony Prince. Territory: Algonquin and Alderney, Liberty City Fronts: Fruit Markets, Algonquin Night Clubs and Waste Management. Forelli Family (III VC SA LCS VCS) Members: Franco Forelli² (Don), Giorgio Forelli², Sonny Forelli¹, Mike Forelli¹,Lou Bricant, Tommy Vercetti (formerly), Harry¹ and Lee¹. Associates: Ken Rosenberg, Lance Vance¹ and Roger C. Hole¹. Territory: Saint Mark's, Fort Staunton and Newport, all in Liberty City Fronts: Caligula's Casino and Marco's Bistro. Gambetti Family (IV) Members: Jon Gravelli¹ (Don), Roy Zito (Acting Underboss) and Sammy Botino (Official Underboss in hiding) Associates: Jon Gravelli, Jr.. Territory: Broker, Dukes, and Algonquin, Liberty City Fronts: Construction, and Labor Unions. Leone Family (III SA LCS) Members: Salvatore Leone¹ (Don), Joey Leone, Toni Cipriani, Luigi Goterelli, Mickey Hamfists, Mike, Vincenzo Cilli¹,Lou Scannon. Associates: 8-Ball, Carl Johnson, Joseph Daniel O'Toole¹, Claude, Maria Latore², Donald Love, Giovanni Casa¹, Ma Cipriani, Curly Bob¹, Jane Hopper, Ken Rosenberg, Leon McAffrey¹, Miles O'Donovan, Misty, Mona Lott, Raven and Ray. Territory: Saint Mark's, Harwood and Red Light District, Liberty City Fronts: Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club, Caligula's Casino, Cipriani's Restaurante, Luigi's Sex Club 7 and Joey's Garage. Lupisella Family (IV) Members: Vincent Lupisella (Acting Don), Mark Lupisella (Official Don), Moe Schwartz (Consigliere) and Sonny Honorato.Associates: None known. Territory: Algonquin and Bohan, Liberty City Messina Family (IV) Members: Harvey Noto (Don), Harry Hall (Consigliere), Mark Volpe, Fredo Volpe and Jimmy Capra.''' '''Associates: Jack Duffy¹, Mel Toblowsky. Territory: Algonquin and Dukes, Liberty City Fronts: Construction and Labor Unions Pavano Family (IV) Members: Maria Valvona (Don), Arthur Zepulla (Consigliere), Joe Corrola and Mario Venturella.Associates: North Holland Hustlers Territory: Algonquin and Alderney, Liberty City Fronts: Auto Eroticar. Pegorino Family (IV) Members: James Pegorino¹ (Don), Phil Bell, Ray Boccino¹, Anthony Corrado¹, Marco Bonnaro¹, Peter Marchetti¹.Associates: Frank Gallo², John Barbosa¹, Joseph DiLeo¹, Luca Silvestri¹, Gerald McReary, Patrick McReary, Wade "The Fixer" Johnson, Niko Bellic. Territory: Alderney. Fronts: Waste Management, Honkers, Drusilla's . Sicilian Mob (LCS) Members: Uncle Leone (Don), Rico Garlik and Massimo Torini¹. Associates: Franco Forelli², Paulie Sindacco¹ and Salvatore Leone¹. Territory: Sicily, Italy. Sindacco Family (SA LCS) Members: Paulie Sindacco¹ (Don), Johnny Sindacco¹, Joseph Daniel O'Toole¹, Mickey¹, Lance Urwell and Bobby. Associates: Ken Rosenberg and Salvatore Leone¹. Territory: Red Light District, Chinatown and Torrington, Liberty City. Fronts: Caligula's Palace, Big Shot Casino, The Doll House and Paulie's Revue Bar. Vercetti Gang (VC) Members: Tommy Vercetti (Boss), Ken Rosenberg, Lance Vance¹, Mario and Mike. Associates: Avery Carrington¹, Cam Jones², Candy Suxxx (Candice Shand), Delores, Earnest Kelly, Hilary King¹, Kent Paul, Maude Hanson, Mercedes Cortez, Mitch Baker, Phil Cassidy, Steve Scott and Umberto Robina. Territory: Vice City Fronts: InterGlobal Films, Vice City Boatyard, Print Works, Sunshine Autos, Kaufman Cabs, Malibu Club, Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory and Pole Position. African-American Gangs Ballas (SA) Members: Kane¹ and Little Weasel¹. Associates: Ryder (Lance Wilson)¹, Big Smoke (Melvin Harris)¹, B Dup (Mark Wayne), Frank Tenpenny¹ and Eddie Pulaski¹. Territory: Idlewood³, East Los Santos³, Jefferson³, Willowfield³, Glen Park³, Verona Beach³ and Ganton³, all in Los Santos. Fronts: Big Smoke's Crack Palace. Ballas (V) Members: D¹, Stretch¹. Territory: Davis and Strawberry, both in Los Santos. East Holland Drug Gang (IV) Members: Clarence Little¹ (Boss). Territory: Projects in East Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. Grove Street Families (SA) Members: Sweet Johnson (Boss), Carl Johnson (Underboss), Big Smoke¹, Ryder¹, OG Loc, B Dup, Big Bear, Emmet, LB, Little Devil¹, Big Devil¹ and Tony¹. Affiliations: Beverly Johnson¹, Brian Johnson¹, Kendl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Dwaine, Jethro, Ken Rosenberg, Kent Paul, Maccer, Madd Dogg, The Truth, Wu Zi Mu, Zero, Varrios Los Aztecas and San Fierro Triads. Territory: Ganton³, Idlewood³, Temple³, Playa del Seville³, Santa Maria Beach³, Verona Beach³, East Los Santos³, Las Colinas³, East Beach³, Glen Park³, Willowfield³, Jefferson³ and Los Flores³, all in Los Santos, and Bayside Marina³. Fronts: Doherty Garage, Emmet's, Four Dragons Casino, Zero RC, Verdant Meadows and Wang Cars. North Holland Hustlers/M.O.B. (IV) Members: Dwayne Forge², Playboy X², Jermaine Andrews, Jayvon Simson¹, Marlon Bridges¹, and Jordan. Affiliations: Niko Bellic and Elizabeta Torres. Territory: Firefly Projects, Broker; North Holland, Algonquin; and Acter, Alderney. Fronts: Pay 'n' Spray in Hove Beach. Southside Hoods (III LCS) Members: D-Ice (co-leader). Affiliations: Claude and Toni Cipriani. Territory: Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. The Families (V) Members: Franklin Clinton, Lamar Davis, Stretch¹. Territory: Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry, both in Los Santos. Uptown Riders (TLAD) Members: Malc, DeSean. Affiliations: Johnny Klebitz, Jim Fitzgerald, Elizabeta Torres. Territory: Northwood. Eastern Asian Gangs Algonquin Triads (IV TBOGT TLAD CW) Members: Hsin Jaoming, Wu Lee¹, Zhou Ming¹, Huang Lee and Chan Jaoming¹. Territory: Chinatown, Liberty City. Fronts: Sum Yung Gai Restaurant. Da Nang Boys (SA) Members: The Snakehead¹ (Boss). Territory: Easter Basin, San Fierro. Jaoming Family (IV CW) Members: Hsin Jaoming (Boss) and Chan Jaoming¹. Territory: Chinatown, Liberty City. Korean Mob (IV) Members: Kim Young-Guk¹. Associates: Derrick McReary² and Algonquin Triads. Territory: Alderney City, Alderney. Fronts: Mr. Fuk's Rice Box. Lee Family (IV CW) Members: Wu Lee¹ (Boss), Huang Lee, Ling¹. Associates: Wade Heston. Territory: Chinatown, Liberty City. Liberty City Triads (III LCS) Members: Lee Chong¹, Hung Lo, The Wong Brothers² and Mr. Wong. Associates: Massimo Torini¹. Territory: Chinatown, Liberty City. Fronts: Mr. Wong's Laundrette, Turtle Head Fishing Co. and Belly-Up Fish & Seafood Processing Plant. Los Santos Triads (V) Members: Tao Cheng, Wei Cheng¹. Ming Family (IV CW) Members: Zhou Ming¹ (Boss). Territory: Chinatown, Liberty City. San Fierro Triads (SA) Members: Ran Fa Li, Wu Zi Mu, Guppy, Su Xi Mu, Little Lion¹. Associates: Carl Johnson. Territory: Chinatown and Calton Heights, both in San Fierro. Fronts: Wu Zi Mu's Betting Shop and Four Dragons Casino. Vice City Triads (VC) Members: Dick Tanner Territory: Vice Beach, Viceport, Vice City. Fronts: 'DBP Security 'Yakuza (2 III A LCS) Members: GTA 2: Johnny Zoo¹, Gama Rei, Hiroshi, Refried Noodle, Doctor ZitZaki, Danny Zoo, Hana Funabashi, Yonsi Zoo San and Tetsuo. GTA III Era: Kazuki Kasen¹, Asuka Kasen¹, Kenji Kasen¹, Toshiko Kasen¹, Yamazaki, Yuka and Kanbu. Associates: GTA 2: Claude Speed. GTA III Era: Ray Machowski, Claude, Maria Latore² and Mike. Territory: GTA 2: Funabashi, Shiroto and Ukita in the Downtown District, Anywhere City. GTA III Era: Belleville Park³, Aspatria³, Torrington, Fort Staunton, Liberty Campus, Bedford Point, Pike Creek³ and west Wichita Gardens³, Liberty City. Fronts: GTA 2: Hochi-ban Bar. GTA III Era: Kenji's Casino, Big Shot Casino and Sushi Restaurants. Midtown Gangsters (CW) Members: Chung-Hee, Hyun-Su, Jung-Su and Kwan. Associates: Wu Lee Triads Territory: Bohan ' Fronts': Sum Yung Gai restaurant. Hispanic Gangs Cholos (VCS) Members: Decjuan DeMarco. Territory: Little Haiti³, Vice City. Fronts: Warehouse Factory. Colombian Cartel (III A LCS) Members: Cisco¹ (Boss), Catalina¹ (Boss), Miguel¹, Curly Bob Associates: Mike, Avery Carrington¹, Donald Love, Claude. Territory: Fort Staunton, Aspatria, Cedar Grove and Francis International Airport³. Fronts: Panlantic Construction Company. Costa Rican Gang (VC) Members: Unknown. Territory: Unknown. Diablos (1 III LCS) Members: El Burro (Boss), Julio, Monolito, Paulo, Ricardo, Alve, Paco, Pepe, Jorge, Jose, Pedro, Alfonso, Rodrigo and Cruz Vormen. Associates: Claude. Territory: Hepburn Heights, Liberty City, San Andreas. Diaz's Gang (VC) Members: Ricardo Diaz¹ (Boss), Beau Nurr and Mike. Associates: Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance¹. Territory: Diaz's Mansion, Vice City. Gonzales Syndicate (VCS) Members: Gonzales¹ (Boss). Associates: Victor Vance¹. Territory: Vice City. Los Cabrones/Cubans (VC VCS) Members: Umberto Robina (Boss), Alberto Robina, Rico, Pepe, Carlos², Fernandez², Hilberto², Joaquin Noff, Juan² and Ronaldo². Associates: Tommy Vercetti, Victor Vance¹, Leo Teal. Territory: Little Havana, Vice City. Fronts: Café Robina. Los Santos Vagos (SA) Members: Big Poppa¹ and Freddy¹. Associates: Big Smoke¹. Territory: East Beach³, Las Colinas³, Los Flores³, El Corona³ and Little Mexico³, all in Los Santos, and Bayside Marina³. Los Santos Vagos (V) Territory: Rancho, in Los Santos. Marabunta Grande (V) Members: Frederico Nathan. Territory: El Burro Heights, East Los Santos and Murrieta Heights, all in Los Santos (HD Universe). Mendez Cartel (VCS) Members: Armando Mendez¹ (co-leader), Diego Mendez¹ (co-leader), Des Buratto, Fidel Sistaxez and Hugo Zehr. Associates: Lance Vance¹ and Victor Vance¹. Territory: Prawn Island³, Vice City. Fronts: Mendez Mansion. Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers (IV TBOGT) Members: Willy Valerio (co-leader), Teddy Benavidez¹ (co-leader), Alonso Gomez², Oscar Gomez, Armando Torres, Henrique Bardas, and Luis Fernando Lopez. Associates: Anthony Prince and Ray Boccino¹. Territory: Northwood, Liberty City. Fronts: Club Liberty and a Pay 'n' Spray shop in Northwood. San Fierro Rifa (SA) Members: T-Bone Mendez¹ (Boss). Associates: Mike Toreno and Jizzy B.¹. Territory: Doherty, King's, Garcia and Battery Point, all in San Fierro. Fronts: Yay Factory. Spanish Lords (IV TBOGT TLAD) Members: Lyle Rivas¹, Javier Trunchez¹, Jose Trunchez¹ and Jesus Trunchez¹. Territory: South Bohan, East Holland, Cerveza Heights, and Alderney City. Varrios Los Aztecas (SA) Members: Cesar Vialpando (Boss), Jose, Gal, Hazer² and Sunny. Associates: Carl Johnson, Sweet Johnson, Kendl Johnson. Territory: El Corona³ and Little Mexico³, Los Santos. Varrios Los Aztecas (V) Members: Ortega². Territory: West Vinewood and Rancho, both in Los Santos. Eastern ' Eastern European Gangs 'Albanians (IV) Members: Dardan Petrela(can be killed), Kalem Vulaj and Bledar Morina. Territory: Little Bay, Bohan, Liberty City. Faustin Family (IV) Members: Mikhail Faustin¹ (Boss), Dimitri Rascalov¹, Vladimir Glebov¹, Ivan Bytchkov², Andrei¹ and Sergei¹. Associates: Niko Bellic, Roman Bellic² and Ray Bulgarin¹. Territory: Areas of Broker and Dukes, Liberty City. Petrovic Family (IV) Members: Kenny Petrovic (Boss) and Lenny Petrovic¹ Associates: Dimitri Rascalov¹. Territory: Areas of Broker and Dukes, Liberty City. Bulgarin Family (TBOGT) Members: Ray Bulgarin¹ (Boss) and Timur¹ Associates: Luis Lopez, Tony Prince, and Dimitri Rascalov¹. Territory: Areas of Broker and Dukes, Liberty City. Rascalov Family (IV) Members: Dimitri Rascalov (Boss), Sergei, Roman's Kidnapper Associates: Ancelotti crime family, Pegorino crime family, Ray Bulgarin, Giovanni Ancelotti, Jimmy Pegorino. Territory: Areas of Broker and Dukes, Liberty City Russian Mafia (2 SA IV) Members: GTA 2: Jerkov¹ (Boss), Bilovski¹, Ivan, Uncle Vanka and Ziggy Pole. GTA San Andreas: Unknown. GTA IV: Mikhail Faustin¹, Dimitri Rascalov¹, Kenny Petrovic, Lenny Petrovic¹, Ray Bulgarin¹, Vladimir Glebov¹, Andrei¹, Sergei¹ and Ivan Bytchkov². Associates: GTA 2: Claude Speed. GTA San Andreas: Big Smoke¹. GTA IV: Niko Bellic and Roman Bellic². Territory: GTA 2: Areas of the Industrial District of Anywhere City. GTA San Andreas: Ocean Docks and Downtown. GTA IV: Areas of Dukes and Broker, Liberty City. Afro-Caribbean gangs Haitians (VC) Members: Auntie Poulet (Boss). Associates: Tommy Vercetti. Territory: Little Haiti, Vice City. Fronts: Haitian Drugs Factory. Jamaican Posse/Hillside Posse (IV TBOGT TLAD CW ) Members: Real Badman (Boss) and Little Jacob. Associates: Niko Bellic and Roman Bellic². Territory: Schottler, Beechwood City, and Willis, all in Liberty City. Fronts: Homebrew Café. The Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love (1) Members: Brother Marcus, Brother Aerol¹, Brother Davey, Brother Eck, Brother Granpaw, Brother Hen, Brother Horace, Brother Joe, Brother Leroy¹, Brother Maelcum, Brother Paw, Brother Soapy, Brother Wullie, Brother Zachary, Sister Bairn, Sister Daphne, Sister Maggie and Sister Maw. Associates: Protagonist of GTA 1. Territory: Areas of Vice City. Uptown Yardies (III A LCS) Members: King Courtney (Boss), Queen Lizzy, Busta Moves and Rudyard. Associates: Claude, Mike and Toni Cipriani. Territory: Newport, Liberty City. Caucasian Biker Gangs Gunthugs MC (IV TLAD) Members: Bert Reker. Associates: Johnny Klebitz². Territory: Acter. Liberty City Bikers (LCS) Members: Cedric Fotheringay¹, Phil DeGirth, Ed Banger. Associates: Maria Latore². Territory: Chinatown. The Angels of Death (IV TBOGT TLAD) Members: Lester Arnold (Boss), Joseph Johnson and Albert Lawson. Associates: Lee Leroc and Hsin Jaoming. Territory: BOABO, Beechwood City, and Northwood (only in TBOGT). The Lost MC (IV TBOGT TLAD V) Members: Billy Grey¹ (President), Johnny Klebitz¹ (Vice President), Jim Fitzgerald¹, Brian Jeremy¹, Terry Thorpe¹, Jason Michaels¹, Clay Simmons¹ and Angus. Associates: Ashley Butler, Uptown Riders, Thomas Stubs III, Ray Boccino¹, and Elizabeta Torres. Territory: Acter and Berchem, Alderney. Stab City and East Vinewood, both in San Andreas Fronts: Lost MC Clubhouse. Vice City Bikers (VC VCS) Members: Mitch Baker (Boss), Cougar, Harris Mint and Zeppelin. Associates: Tommy Vercetti. Territory: Downtown, Vice City. Fronts: The Greasy Chopper. White Stallionz (VC VCS) Members: Gabe Hiker. Territory: White Stallionz Bar in Little Haiti, Vice City. Fronts: White Stallionz Bar. Irish-American Gangs [[McReary crime family|'McReary Family']] (IV) Members: Gerald McReary (Boss), Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary, Gordon Sargent, Michael Keane¹, Bucky Sligo¹ and Aiden O'Malley¹. Associates: Kate McReary²,Cathleen McReary, Maureen McReary and Francis McReary², Niko Bellic, Elizabeta Torres, Pegorino Family and Kim Young-Guk¹.Tammi McReary. Territory: Steinway, Meadows Park, East Island City, and Purgatory (formerly), all in Liberty City. Fronts: Steinway Beer Garden and Lucky Winkles. Irish American Killers '''(CW) '''Members: Liam. Territory: Steinway. Other Caucasian Gangs Darren Covey's Gang (IV) Members: Darren Covey² (Boss) and Sergi Szerbin². Territory: Purgatory, Leftwood and Acter Industrial Park. Trailer Park Mafia (VCS) Members: Marty Jay Williams¹ (Boss) and Troy. Associates: Louise Cassidy-Williams¹, Phil Cassidy and Victor Vance¹. Territory: Trailer Park in Little Havana, Vice City. Fronts: Stonewall J's. Other Gangs *Armenian Mafia (V) *Avenging Angels (LCS) *Babylon (1) *Catwright Gang (L69 & L61) *Cortez Crew (VC) *Counterfeit Syndicate (VC) *European Gang (VC) *Hare Krishna (1 & 2) *Hippies (Grand Senora Desert) (V) *Hitmen (LCS) *Leaf Link Golfers (VC & VCS) *Liberty City Terrorist (III) *Loco Syndicate (SA) *Loonies (2) *Mad Island Gang (2) *Martinez's Crew (VCS) *Mexican Arms Dealers (VC) *Patrol Investigation Group (VC & VCS) *Rednecks (2) *Rednecks (V) *Scientists (2) *Sharks (VC & VCS) *Sonetti's Gang (1) *The Angels (1) *The Army (VC & VCS) *The Professionals (V) *The Zaibatsu Corporation (2) *Uncle Fu's Gang (1) *Vance Crime Family (VCS) *Vercotti Gang (1) *Yutes (2) Notes ¹ Indicates that this character dies. ² Indicates that this character may die. ³ Indicates that this territory changes during the course of the game/games. See also * Gang Warfare Trivia In GTA IV's multiplayer races, the player cannot sel gang colors for any of the cars they are able to select. Category:Gangs Category:Lists Category:Grand Theft Auto